Vampires of Gravity Falls
by Zeyho
Summary: Gravity Falls is full of secrets and dark creatures thirsty for human blood,can someone find love in such a place? Or atleast trust someone else?
1. Black sheep of the family

When Dipper and Wendy returned from the diner Mabel was jumping up and down overjoyed. When she saw her brother she stoped jumping and runned to him(more into him).

"Dipper! You won't believe this! Mom called and sayed Danny is going to come here ans stay with us!"

"D-Danny?! Wasn't he supposed to be somewhere in Spain or Italy?"

"Well yeah but mom sayed that he needed a long break so she talked to uncle Stan and made him let Danny stay here and work at the Mystery Snack! Aren't you exiced? We havn't see him since we were 9."

"Mabel me and Danny aren't really the best-of-friends,more like the best-of-enemies"

Wendy watched the two twelve-years old twins arguing about this Danny and,out of pure curiosity,she asked who this Danny was.

"Hey you two,who exactly is this Danny?"

"Oh,sorry Wendy. Danny is our big brother but since he left and didn't talk to our family anymore we don't talk about him either." responded Maybel

"Yeah,he is kinda the black sheep of the family..."

"He is not! Don't mind Dipper,he hates Danny."

"Why is that?"

"Well we can't find something in common and we are opossite we decided to not talk to eachother."

"Opossite? Well I really would like to see a 'black Dipper'" Wendy said laughing

"They are not opposite. Dipper hates Danny because he was much taller than he when he was twelve."

"Hey kids! Come here" Stan yelled

The three 'teenagers' walked into the house and find Stan running from side to side.

"What's up uncle Stan?" asked Dipper

"Since your brother is comming I have to clean up the attic and I don't have time to do it by myself so you three wil clean it so that me and Soos to move the bed from the outside there."

"Come on..." the three said at the same time

Cleaning the attic is just torture for kids and teenagers but they hat to do it. It took then two hourse to clean it and another for Soos and Stan to move the bed. After they took a break Stan began to tell them about when Danny's gonna come. He began to tell why Danny's comming and how long will he stay and all the other details that made Dipper more and more bored.

Half an hour later the sound of a car appeared. Stan and the other went to see who camed and to their surprise it wasn't a car that made the noise but a black motorbike. A boy in a sleveless red shirt with a black helmet got off it and rised the glass that to show his black eyes. Mabel rushed to the boy and jumped in his arms. From his body shape Wendy was sure that that boy wasn't really a boy but a man around nineten or twenty.

"Danny! You got so tall..."

"Hey Mabel,you got taller too. Dipper you got taller to,and you hate me even more don't you?" the man sayed

"Hey Danny..."

"By the way,stop calling me Danny. Call me Denn or Scot,but never Danny got it you two?"

"Yes Scott." the twins said.

"Now that the family greet eachother I want you to meet Wendy,onether of my employ and the one you will work with." Stan intrerupted

"Nice to meet you,I'm Wendy Corduroy."

"Deniel Scott Pines,nice too met you to." he said as he and Wendy shaked hands. "Sorry I should take the helmet off."

As the man took off the helmet all the people looked at him in question.

"Black and red hair,cool. Black sheep of the family,huh?" said Wendy

"More of a rebel sheep but yeah,the big black sheep of the Pines family."

"Brother you changed so much! Didn't it hurt to pierce your eye?" asked Mabel

Wendy and Scott both began to laught.

"No it doesn't really hurt that much. Anyway I'm tired but I can't stand staying around in the middle in the day so,if it's not to much to ask,could you show me the city or something Wendy?"

"Hey,why ask Wendy and not your brother or sister?"

"Because you are twelve and Wendy is sixten,plus you are too little to go only with me,of cours if you want to die or something you can go only with me."

"I don't think that they will die if they only go with you." said Wendy

"Then you don't know me,yet. So how about that city show?" Scott asked smiling

"Dude,you're on! But only if we get to ride your bike."

"If you insist but I warn you I'm not much of someone who should be trusted..."

"I take the risk."


	2. Taking the risks

"Come on,Scott! Don't tell me that the rebel boy is only on the surface!"

"Oh,shut up Wendy! You're the one that made the mistakes that brought us in this! Take responsability for what you've done to us!"

The two teenagers were shouting at eachother more and more agresive in Scott's room. Dipper and Mabel,actually just Dipper grew worried when his brother sayed 'us'. Does that mean they are togheter? Dipper tought about it and decided to enter the room. When he entered he founded the two playing a fighting game on Nintendo by the window.

"Hey,lil' bro. What's up? Did we shout to much?"

"Kinda...So what are you two doing? Shouldn't you two work?" asked Dipper as he sit between them

"Just taking a short break with Conquer Adricos,kiddo. By the way awesome game,I should tell the arcade boss to buy one of these."

"It's hacked so you shouldn't tell anyone that you actually have it. It should appeare next summer but I have my ways."

"Dude,you are crazy!" said Wendy as she punched Scott in the arm

"You are the one talking? And I already told you I'm not someone who you should trust." answear Scott slightly hitting her back. "We should go back to work or Stan it's going to start yelling and cursing us,again."

"Probably,or we could go to the roof and throw cones into things and see who hits the Stan right in the head. Think you are up for the challenge black sheep?" Wendy said hitting Scott again

"Hell I am! Let's go! Wanna go too kids?"

"No thanks,I have to do something,but Dipper wants to." said Mabel

"Okay then but if someone can't hit anything at all it will get punishement." said Wendy "Now let's go before Stan shows up and our plan is ruined!" continued her as she dragged Dipper and Scott after her

"Dude you can't hit anything at all! You're going to get punishment Scotty!"

"Scotty? You asked for it Wendy!" the teenager said as he catched her hand and drow some water on her

"HEY! You are soo gonna pay for this...Come here!"

By the time Wendy got up Scott was already down waving her.

"No fair. I can't jump from here Scott."

"Jump and I will catch you,that if you are not that scared..." he smirked at her

"Promis you will catch me?"

"I swear. Now come on I'm not staying here all the day!"

Wendy took a deep breath,close her eyes and jumped from the rooftop. When she opened her eyes Scott was holding her very carefully.

"See? I'm a man of word,nothing happend,well nothing bad." said Scott laughing

"I didn't though you could catch me,but I should have guessed that a nineten years old can atleast catch a girl with my weight."

Scott laughed hard. "Nineten? Wendy I'm the same age you are."

"Dude,no way! I could swear that you were at least nineten."

"I'm telling the truth."

As the two continued to talk (yeah Scott forgot to let Wendy down..) a car stoped next to them. Wendy looked away sadly when she saw who was driving but she turned back and smiled at the other teenagers who got off the car.

"Hey guys,what's up?" she asked

"That what we should ask you,what's with that pose? And who's this new guy?" asked Tambry as she looked away from the phone

"What pose?" Wendy didn't realise that Scott didn't let her down yet,she blushed and made Scott a little sign. Both of them blushed and looked away from eachother as he let her down.

Scott recovered first "I'm Scott Pines,I just got here. And about that pose,Wendy and I made a bet and I lost so I had to walk her like that from the rooftop."

"Meh, I'm Tambry. Those are Lee,Nate,Thompson and that guy driving is Robbie."

"I have an idea guys,why doesn't Scott join us? I'm sure he can get through anything we do." Wendy said

"Well...Think you can find your way into that abandoned house in the forest?" said Lee

"That old house with lots of arcade games and other stuff? I've saw it when I got here,cout me in."

"But the van doesn't have enought space for another person because of Robbies stuf."

"No problem,I have my bike so I'm good. And I know how to get there."

"Perfect! What are we waiting for then?" said Nate

"I'll go with Scott,we'll se you there ok?" said Wendy.

Scott gived her a question look but decided to not say anything,he already knew that she didn't wanted to face that Robbie guy. He just smiled at her and gestured a 'come on',he wanted to know what bothered Wendy but it wasn't a good time to ask.

After a hour of driving Wendy wanted to take a break,they weren't that far from the house so it didn't bothered the others,just Robbie gave Scott a killer look as he drived away. Wendy sat down on a big rock to watch the sunset,Scott did the same.

"So,what's up with that guy Wendy?"

"You saw it right?"

"I was the only one to observe...are you ok?"

"Yeah,it's just that Robbie is like a glass filled with negative energy,it runs out my positive energy you know,sorry if he seems that he hates you but..." she cut off herself and let her head into her palms

"He probably hates me because of that 'pose'. Sorry about it but I just didn't realise. And really if you have something on your chest talk to me,maybe we don't know eachother for a long time buy I'm a good listener,I guess..." he smiled at her and put his hand on her shoulder to confort her.

"Thanks,don't worry I'm alright. Can I ask you something? It may sounds wierd but..." she said looking away

"Ask me anything,as long as I can help I won't consider it wierd." he smiled and hit her in ths shoulder

"Can you please stay with me all the time we are with the gang? I don't want to talk to Robbie or to remain alone with him."

"Sure. But if I stay with you all the time and with that 'pose' they migh think we are togheter."

"Nah,don't worry. If they think they will ask me or you and we will denie so it won't be a big deal. I don't mind them thinking that,that way Robbie will stop that stuff with going back togheter."

"Well if you say so... I wouldn't mind to beat the crap out of that Robbie if he ever tries to hit on you again,of course if you let me."

Wendy began to laugh. Scott smiled at her and standed.

"Well,we should go or the others will worry,what do you say Wendy?" Scott was surprised by the suddent hug.

"Thanks,it was amazing talking to you. And thanks for not thinking I'm crazy or something." she said as she finally let him go.

"Hey,crazy people have to stick togheter,right? Now hop on and let's go."

As they finally got to the old house the others were already deciding who should go in first. Robbie was still in the van looking at the others.

When they got off the motorbike Nate and Lee sugested that Wendy and Scott should go first because they arrived last.

"Stop arguing,I'll go in first. But first of all look that smal coin looks like it's made of glod! See? Right in front of the door." Scott said.

All of them rushed there and,with a not so hard push Scott made all of them enter the house.

"See? It wasn't that bad,right?"

As all the teens entered strange noises began to appeare from different direction. Wendy got closer to Scott who was looking in the directions the sounds came from and grab his hand.

"Hey.. Shouldn't we,you know,go back?"

"I don't think the sound are something strange,it's a old house what do you expected?" he reponded not even turning to her. He sighed and put his hand on hers "Sorry,but don't worry,I won't let anything get you. But i highly doubt that here it's somethin strange."

"Who knows? Hey guys what do you think?"

"Maybe...we should go back." said Nate

"Yeah...I don't want to repeat a ghost encounter again.." continued Lee

"Fine let's go back..." said Tambry and Scott

A big boulder just falled right from the ceiling in the direction where Scott and Wendy were. Scott dragged Wendy in the last second before the boulder falled through the floor. Wendy and the others were terified but Scott didn't gestured any sign of fear, Wendy tight the grab she had on Scott's hand enought to make his hand bleed a little but he didn't care,he looked at the ceiling where the boulder fell from.

"Scott...? Hey Scott,what's up?" asked Wendy

"Huh? Oh,nothing. Let's just get out of here,can you walk?"

"I think so.."

"Come on let me help you." he said as he picked her Wendy up "Think this will work?"

"T-Thanks... Sorry for your arm..."

"What arm? Oh,don't worry I didn't even felt it... Guess I was to concentrated on the ceiling to notice. Let's get out."

The others fallow his advice. After some minutes they were out,the others left faster,Scott stil holded Wendy tigh as he looked back at the house.

"Scott?" she said as he let her down

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for saving my life."

"No big deal,I'm used to...Forget what I just said... Are you hurt anywhere?"

"No,you dragged me just in time. Hey remember the risks you were talking when you first got here?"

"Yeah,why?" he asked confused as the girl in front of him looked at the night sky full of starts.

"I think I will take all the risks..." Wendy leaned and kiss his check. Scott became red and Wendy laughed.

"You don't know anything about me,are you sure about what you want to do?" he asked

"I told you already that I'm willing to take the risks..." she smiled at him,it was true that she didn't know anything about him but hey,summer it's just begining and she has all the time to know the myesterious guy who probably just stoled her heart.


	3. Other kind of friends

A tipical morning at the Mystery Shack,Wendy and Scott were bored to the very edge of death working,Dipper and Mabel have been out for the most of the morning but they shortly came back to watch over Scott and Wendy at Mabel's advice.

"They are just bored to death Mabel,why should we watch them?"

"Because Dipper,I think they are going out or close to going out. Think Dipper they are spending way to much time togheter lately and Wendy always stays up late with Scott."

Their arguing have been intrerupted by laud laughts. They made silence and looked at them to find Wendy,who was reading a magazine, in Scott's arms,Dipper's eye grew larger in surprise but Mabel told him to be silence and watch.

"Hey... What if Stan or my gang cames and sees us like this?"

"What do you mean? We are just reading when the shop is empty." he said tighting the hug and kissing her check.

"You are reading huh? Then what was on the last page?" she asked turning to face him,he was smirking

"Who said I was reading that? I was reading another tipe of magazine..." he closed the distance between them and kissed her

"I don't want to know what was playing in that little mind of yours..." she said as she kissed him back

Dipper was shocked and Mabel was both happy for her big brother and sad for her twin. She put a hand on his shoulder as he turned around to face her. He smiled and left in a hurry so that he could escape the two teens romantice scene

Dipper have been walking through the forest for hours,it was almost dark but he didn't care,the kiss scene between Scott and Wendy kept playing in his head over and over again. He didn't want to go home to face Scott,he was happy that Wendy found someone else but Scott from all people,the black sheep of the Pines. He was worried Scott would hurt Wendy. He took a deep breath and decided to go back because it was already late and he had to think of a way to get Scott away from Wendy.

When Dipper got back Wendy and Scott were with Mabel,Soos and Stan and Wendy's gang. He took the empty seat at the table.

"What are you all doing?" he asked

"Truth or dare kiddo,wanna play?" Scot answeared

"Um..." he though for a second 'This is the perfect time!' and continued "Sure"

"Ok,but you have to pick dare two times." said Wendy

Stan swiveled the bottle,it stoped at Mabel and Denn.

"Denn truth or dare?" asked Mabel

"Hmm...Dare..."

"I dare you too...take off your shirt ans stay like that for the entire night!"

"Well it was to hot anyway..." Scott stod up and took of his shirt revealing his strange necklace.

"Hey,that looks totally awesome! Were did you got that from?" asked Nate

"This old stuff? Someone gave it to me when I was little. I never give it down."

"That someone must've been someon very important to you..." said Lee hitting Scott in his arm

"Not really,she was a close friend of mine and this was something I got from her dad after I found out that she died into a car accident." he said as he sit down again

"Dude,sory we asked..." said Wendy looking at his concerned

"Nah,it was years ago. Come on let's continue."

They swiveled the bottle again and this time in stoped to Tambry and Wendy.

"Ok,Wendy truth or dare?"

"Totally dare."

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Scott,in his room."

"Tambry!"

"You wanted dare...now keep moving."

Scott standed up first,he stretched out his arm to her. She took his hand and they both walked to Scott's room hand-in-hand.

As they reached his room Scott looked the door(just so that the others really think there is something going on...YEAH,only think) as Wendy sit down on his bed almost crying.

"Hey,what's up? Come on,what's wrong? You haven't been yourself for some days..."

"It's just...I don't know we spend more and more time togheter but we don't get to know eachother at all...Will our relationship work like this?" she said letting her head into her palms

"Doesn't it work perfectly already? Maybe we don't know almost anything about eachother but still,this only shows that our love is real,that we blindly love eachother..." he kissed her forehead and careful pushed her forcing her to lay down on her back onto his bed and kiss her.

"Would you really trust me blindly?" she asked as Scott finally pulled back from the kiss

"I would leave my life in your hands anytime...Now what's been really bothering you?"

"...I've been meaning to tell you but..."

He looked at her confused then pasionatelly kiss her,moving his hand higher.

"I knew from the time I first saw you,but it doesn't bother me that you are a vampire."

"How...?" she was shocked. 'How can he know? And why isn't he afraid of me?"

He smiled and kissed her again. His lips went lower to her neck,he started kissing her all over it. She grabed his shirt tight(forogt to say that he put on his shirt when they entered his room) as she moaned a little. He rised his head and smile again.

"I know because I've seen other vampire in the past,I got involved with them too. And I'm not afraid because I trust you Wendy,I can't doubt about you even for a single second."

"You read my mind? And involved with vampire,are you nuts or something?" Wendy said as she looked angrily at Scott. "So that what you wanted to say when you saved me in that old house..."

"Yeah...But how did you become one of them?" she looked away. "Don't tell me...the reason you bumped Robbie was because he...? I'm gonna kill him when I see him!" he yelled angry standing up

Wendy catched his hand as he started to rais up stoping him. She kissed him and he calmed down falling into her sweet kiss as she got on top of him and took of his shirt to show a old claws scar that covered his chest. She looked sad,she just knew a vampire did this to him,she layed on his chest with her hand moving on his scar carefully to not hurt him. They just sat there looking at the ceiling for hours before anyone came to bother them. A knock on the door broke the silence of the room,Wendy standed up as Scott put his shirt back before they responded.

"Yeah?" they said in unison

"Hey are you two ok? You've been there for two hours so we got kinda worried.." it was Tambry.

Scott opened the door. "Why wouldn't we be? Did you tought we did it or something?"

"Kinda..."

"Come on Tambry,me and Scott just started to go out...Oh and by the way I'm staying here tonight."

"What? You just started to go out,huh?"

"She is just sleeping here Tambry,nothing more." Scott said

"If you say so..." Tambry said as she gived a questioning look at Wendy and left

After half an hour the gang left. Stan,Soos and the twins went to bed because they could last after such a crazy party(yeah ultimately it became a party). Wendy went on the rooftop and looked at the stars. It was a unusual cold night for summer but she didn't want to go inside. Sudently a jacket appeared on her out of nowhere togheter with two beers and a packed of Dunhill Red. She looked up to see her boyfriend's dark eyes she loved so much staring at her like nothing else matter. She took the beer and drank a little. Scott sat beside her smoking and looking at the starts aswell.

"Hey...do you think my dad is going to kill you when Tambry tells him about me staying here?"

"Probably...but we won't do anything so he won't have why to kill me..."

"Aren't you bothered at all that I can,you know,kill you?" she asked looking down at the beer she was holding

"Not at all,why? Are you afraid that if we do it or something you might bite me?" he said laughing "Come here..." he stretched out his hand to her,she stretched out her hand as well to be pulled into a tigh and warm embrace.

She responded hugging him as tight as she could,for a moment she looked up to see if she hasn't used to much strenght but Scott didn't seem to be bothered. He was smiling at her as he leyed on his back without letting her go. None of them said anything to ruin this rare moment when no one would bother them. Scott falled asleep in the second moments and Wendy laughed as she looked at the sleepy face of him that amuzed her.

Suddently the sound of a car appeared. Wendy stood up to see who was it but she didn't recognize the car,it was a black Mustang. A woman and a man got of it and looked at her.

"Wendy Corduroy?" the man asked.

She nodded afraid that they were Robbie's friends. 'He did said that he would send someone after me...' she tought as she looked at Scott who was still sleeping. She searched for his hand and took a tight grip on it to wake him up. When he did she made a sign at him to be quiet.

"Can you come down,please? We need to talk to you. Don't be afraid we aren't here to hurt you or the other human,we just need to talk to you." the mysterious woman continued

"Y-Yes..." she responded still unsure. She jumped from the roof in front of the two. Scott also stod up looking at the man with a killing look.

Wendy looked back at Scott who was to busy studying the man and woman who wanted to talk to her to even notive her. To her surprise he jumped as well to stop right next to her,she was shocked,yes Scott was definetly a stong guy but jumping from 6 meters was too much. He standed up to meet the man's eyes. The other woman looked at him surprised by the human's actions.

"Ah...So what did you wanted to talk about?" Wendy asked trying to not panic

"The newblood training program,right?" Scott continued

The man was left completely shocked,he didn't have want to say to Scott to was still looking terifing(to Wendy atleast) but the woman began to laught after she took a closer look at Scott's face

"Took you long enought to figure it out. Lack of training isn't good for anyone,especially you Denise." Scott continued

"Oh,shut up! When was the last time when YOU trained?" the woman asked

"Denise you know this guy?" the man asked still shocked

"Owen you disappiont me,not recognizing Denn's moves..."

"Denn? Damn what's with your hair,I didn't even recognize you!"

"Yeah,welcome to the world of smart people Owen,but isn't Wendy a little too young for training?"

"Scott you know them?" Wendy asked

"Those two? They are old friends,Denise and Owen are in charge of new vampires who need training in order to again control over theire new powers. But she can controle her powers."

"Not all of them,Scott be serious. No new vampire can control their blood lust without training,aspecially the one's involved in a relationship with a human." Denise said

"But I'm not any human,I can look after her without the help of the vampire counsile."

"Well... We didn't know you were the one involved,but since it's you the counsile can make an exception."

"I tough so...anyway it's neraly two in the morning,why don't you get your asses out of here and let me sleep?"

"Yes,yes... Be careful Scott.." Denise said as she got into the car.

Scott nodded as the car drove away and dissapreased into the night

As the two made in into Scott's room he took Wendy and falled onto the bed,she tried to get away but Scott was too strong. She signed and turn to face him,he was tired from all the things that happened in only one night. She smiled and buried her head into his shirt and fall asleep. She was a vampire,something that would scare any other guy on this planet,but he didn't care,he wasn't afraid of her,the fact that she was a vampire was something that simply made him want her even more. Yes she could bite him but would he really be bothered if he became a vampire?


	4. Coming back to reality

When Wendy woke up Scott was gone. She stod and listen for some minute until she finally heard her silly Scott cursing downstairs,she laughed a little then she went downstairs. It was 5 in the morning so everyone else was still sleeping. Scott was in the kicken,still cursing,preparing breakfast. He was so concentrate that Wendy tough he would observ her if she sneaked up on him,she used her vampire speed to get behind him ready to scare him.

"If I would be you I would try that." in the end Wendy was the one scared

"How did you know?" she asked him as she putted her arms around him

"I saw you coming behind me,you still are untrained so your speed is still slow...I could even hear you laughing in the dorm as well." he said not taking his eyes of what he was cocking.

"Dude... Are you sure you are not a vampire or something?" she asked with a confused look "I know you were with vampire all your life but still,heaving the hearing of a vampire..."

Scott stoped and looked in front of him,he was lost in his own mind. Wendy wanted to say something but she was cut off.

"Look,there are some things even the smiley me don't want to talk about,ok? Let's avoid this different human-vampire,I don't really give a damn about it so I don't see the point of discutting about it." he looked sad and apsent

Wendy turned him around and kissed him,he responded putting his arms around her and getting her closer to him. She turned off the cocker and started to raise his shirt as someone sudently burst into the room. They turned away frm eachother,Scott tunred to his cocking and Wendy(who was still holding Scott) was surprise.

'DAD?! What are you doing here?!"

Manly Dan was looking at his daughter calmly until he was that her hands was around the unknown boy. He stormed to his daughter and took her by force,Scott wanted to protest but he didn't,inseat he followed the two from a far distace. They stoped into a deep location in the forest,Manly Dan turned to his daughter and began to yell.

"WHAT WHERE YOU DOING WITH THAT BOY?! ARE YOU INSANE,WHAT IF ONE OF THAT BLOOD LUST CRISIS SHOWED UP?!"

"Dad calm down,Scott knows about me,he is my boyfriend. The one I've been talking to you about..."

"Wendy you have to understand that something in you changed,you CAN'T have a boyfriend. Atleast not a human one. You will broke up with him."

Wendy tried to protest but her father wouldn't listen to her. Scott couldn't just sit around watching his relationship comming to an end,he was stil far away from the two so he decided to wait for them there. He tough desperatelly for a way to stop Wendy's father and there was only one..

As he waited he sensed a presents near him,it was Denise.

"What are you doing here?" he asked still concentrate on Wendy and her father's movements

"Problems in paradise? Come on Scott you knew this wouldn't last...WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!"

"If it will end in will end when Wendy wants to,not because a old man...and what do you mean with that?"

"You broke the seal,guess that was the only way. They are comming,I should leave before Wendy gets the wrong idea..." Denise wanted to go but Scott cached her hand

"Stay,I want you to help me" Denise was unsure but she agreed

Soon Wendy and her dad arrived,Scott looked fiercly at Manly Dan,Wendy looked unsure at Denise because one of Scott's hands was around her.

"What are you two doing...?And what happened to your hair?" Wendy asked(his hair was still black and red but it was much longer almost as long as Wendy's)

Scott smiled as he walked to Wendy and kissed her,she was always mealting into his kisses but her father was there so she had to hold the reality. When he pulled back Wendy was still unsure but Scott seemed to forgot that either Manly Dan or Denise was there,he was only looking at her and smiling like a idiot,she began to smile too.

"We were waiting for you two." Denise intrerupted

"Yeah,think I will sit still while you take Wendy away from me,old man?" asked Scott as he took a second to study Manly Dan who was surprised by the boy's actions. Then Scott turned to Denise

"You would think someone with more brain wouldn't go into a vampire's protege and high officer like this..." he continued

Denise smiled,Scott finally accepted the position that was his for right. Wendy was socked and Manly Dan's eyes were wide open

"Hey,not many vampire can't surprise you,well...no vampire can and will survive to talk about it... You are a vampire follower after all."

"Vampire follower?" Wendy looked at Scott with some fear in her eyes,she took a step back but she soon recovered 'Scott wouldn't hurt me' she tought

"I would because I hate vampires,but I love you and I would never hurt you Wendy. And my hair is the prof that I broke the seal" Scott kissed her forehead,his lips where going lower to meet her's into a sweet kiss

"Do you read minds?" Wendy asked,Scott laughed and whispered 'Just yours...' as she draged him into another kiss.

"Ahem..." Wendy's dad took his dead serious look. The two teenagers got away from eachother,Wendy turned deep red and Scott looked,well,...serious. Wendy glared furiously at her father who returned the look to Scott who was just death bored.

"And I suppose that you are the huligan that's been taking my little girl do all this stupid things..." he finally said

"I don't remember doing anything stupid that involved her,but yes. I'm Scott Pines,nice to finally meet you sir." Scott responded calmly as the two shaked hands

"Scott Pines? Aren't you related to that two twins?"

"I am their big brother actually,and a vampire follower but just ignore that fact just like I do.."

"You don't seem to ignor it anymore otherwise why would you brake the seal and accept the fact that you are now a vampire?" Denise said

Scott turned to her with a angry look. Wendy had her eyes wide open,she was scared now...'Broke the seal?Does he want to...?' she tought

"Can't you shut your fucking mouth? Really Denise I told you this wasn't something that anyone else from Gravity Falls should know.." Scott signed and turned to Wendy who was still afraid,he had a sad look on his face. "Sorry,I wanted to tell you personally..." then he rapidlly start moving his arms like a panicked no move "But it doesn't have anything to do with you,I swear."

"Then with who?" her father asked mad

"Aaaa..well... Fine,it has something to do with Robbie." the boy admited,Denise looked away for a moment and then turn to Scott

"Why Robbie?" Wendy asked confused

"A vampire can't bite a human,it's the most important rule of our race. We can't get involved with them either but his little one was the only exception " Denise replied still looking at Scott who was looking at her too "Damn I missed this haircut,it's easier to play with." she continued to make Scott forget the thing he was thinking as she started messing up with his hair

"It's suits you better..." Wendy approved with a little smile on her face

He smirked and got her hand dragging her into a kiss. 'He is much stronger...' Wendy thinked,it was true he was much more stronger than in his human stage,he was even a little taller and the look in his eyes was depper than ever. She liked him in his human stage but now...there was nothing and no one to keep her away from the new him she loved even more. Scott smiled as they finally got away because Wendy needed to breath,he laughed at the girl who was desperatelly trying to breath.

Denise putted a bracelet on Scott's arm,he didn't have time to react or to curse her

"It's for your own good Scott,it's been years since you last broke the seal. That will make sure you keep your power into a low level until you get your strenght back.."

"Guess you are right...High rang vampire do tend to have more problems controling their power in the first week..." Scott said taking a look at the bracelet "I'm glad you have good tastes in bracelets..." he smiled at her

"Glad you like it,see you later and I would really suggest you to not try to do it until Scott's power stabilises..." Denise said as she dissapeared while Scott cursed her in silence

They started to walk to the down to have lunch because Manly Dan wanted to have a talk with Scott. It wasn't a pleasant one,Manly Dan was talking only about how Robbie treated her and how he should not hurt her. Wendy was over her limit,hearing Robbie,Robbie an Robbie was torture. Scott looked at her and then stopped her father from talking "I love Wendy and that's that." Manly Dan was silence,he believed the boy and left them alone.

"Thanks Scott...I couln't take his anymore. But really do something with your hair,it's way too long!"

"Yeah...I really need to visit Blast..." he said nervously laughing

"Blast? Who's that?" she asked confused

"My hairstylist from New York,didn't I tell you that I will go to New York this weekend?" he asked as he kissed her

"No you didn't.." she replied angry as he looked away whistling.

She loved his style,his attitude,his everything and now,he was a vampire. Her wish came true in less than a day,it was too beautiful and amazing to be real but he was there looking only at her and loving only her. Can this become even better?


	5. Karaoke night

Her father yelled at her and her newly vampire boyfriend the next day. She complained about a lot of things,especially when he asked them if they done it,but he was calm,easily apsent. For a week he had been like that,not toward her but to others a lot,she was worried for him but she tough that was because the karaoke night,or the fact that Owen is now staying in Gravity Falls. Then came her boyfriend's turn to explain. He told the two that he had been a vampire from a long time,to be more accurate he was one of the few pure bloods still alive,well..half alive,he explained how he died in a battle between humans and vampires and how he just woke up being Scott Pines. Wendy was just amazed but her father didn't like that,he asked a lot of questions about Scott's previoualy live,family,friedns and eventually lovers. Scott avoided the previously lovers question but Dan still presed him with th other questions.

When they finally got away Scott wasn't apsent anymore,he was more down than ever and Wendy had no idea how to make him laugh,she wasn't good at this things as he was. Seeing him like this,knowing that her father was the cause,she just felled even more down. They were walking to the Mystery Shack,it was wery early in the morning so no one could bother them,they were just walking,not saying anything. Wendy couldn't take this so she broke the ice but before she could Scott embraced her hand with his dragging her closer into a kiss.

"Hey.. Are you still going with us at karaoke?" she asked when they finally broke the kiss,Scott's forehead was still beside hers,he was looking straight into her eyes

"I promis,didn't I? Or did you think that some stupid thing like your father's questions will make me get away from you?" he was still down,a fake smile apreared on his face, Wendy could resist him. She kissed him,a long,sweet,maybe desperated kiss in wich she trowed every bit of the feelings she had for the boy. She broke away in need of air,she looked up at the boy who was smiling. That idiotical and honest smile she loved was again on his face.

"Kinda...But really now,why did you agree to go with us and Owen at karaoke?"

"To be with you..and Denise tough I sould go because I haven't singed for ages..."

"Denise huh? Well you should go with her then!" she said before walking away,she could hear him calling her but she didn't turn around to answear.

Suddently she was caught up by his arms,it wasn't the first time but this time...it was different. Right in front of them was a shop with mirrors,one of them was showing the position they were into. She couldn't see his face but she could feel it on her neck,he was kissing her,his hands embraced hers tight, a new feeling was filling her body. She turned her head to him,his face,jus like her's,had a deep red color,he smiled at him whispering something to her ear. She nodded with her eyes wide open,she couldn't believe what he just told her but she rapidly got back to reality and laughed a little then they disapeared.

It was a too early moment for Owen who was just getting used to waking up in the day time. It was a living hell for him,the only one that could make him smile in this kind of moments were the one who is always beside him for about a month ago. Denise was beside him still asleep,after that crazy night he could blame her but he wished he would wake up and give him a morning kiss. It was already four in the afternoon(yeah that's early for a vampire like Owen) he had to wake up Paul and Brandon. He went first to Brandon who,wasn't in his bedroom?, and then to Paul's. He opened the door to be the witness to one of the two lovers early...yeah...

Brandon turned bright red and fell from the bed,Paul merely got up and waved a 'morning' to Owen who was bored,he stoped counting the times he got them doing it.

"W-Why don't you knock?!" Brandon said still bright red as he got up from the floor.

"Why don't you fucking stay in your bedroom? What would happened if Denise got up first and wake you up? Anyway Paul get dressed,nicely,and let's to get Coldbane remember?"

"Yeah...so we bsicaly dress up in black righ?" Paul asked looking for his black jeans

"Yeah,and BEHAVE... Ready to go?" Owen mentioned

"Yeah..." Paul said as he put on his favourite black T-shirt

_

Scott and Wendy arrived late than an hour so Stan yelled at them for a while but nothing could ruin their day,they spend the day togheter and in less than half an hour they will leave with Wendy's gang and Owen to karaoke.

"Nee..." Scott said quitly as he aproced Wendy and kissed her neck "Wanna go out for some minutes?" he kissed her

"I'd really love to but my gang will arive soon,and Owen will do to..."

Scott signed and close his eyes looking down,he opened one eye and looked and Wendy with a strange but cute smile,she laughed.

A car sound ruined the moment,Wendy's gang arrived...with Robbie as the driver...Scott had a killing look on his face but Wendy caught his hand making him stop,he aproved and they walked outside,Wendy's both arms were around Scott's left arm.

"Hey guys! You are early,Owen hasn't arrived" Wendy said

"Yeah,Robbie is way to 'Come on,faster!' today so here we are but...what's with you two?" Tambry asked giving Wendy a 'i-told-you!' look

"Ok you won the bet,happy?" Wendy admited. Scott was confused

"What bet?" he asked looking at Wendy suspiciosly

"We made a bet the day you came here..." she said

"I told Wendy that you two will end up togheter but she didn't believe me so we made a bet." Tambry continued

Scott laughed at Wendy who was trying to explain to him that that bet didn't have anything to do with their relationship,he stoped when he spoted Owen and...''Paul?'' he tought

"Hey! Are we late Coldbane?" Owen said with his usual idiotical smile

"Stop calling me Coldbane,and no. Let's go." Scott said shacking hands with Owen and merely making a gesture to Paul who leted his head down in respond in a very oficial way

They soon arrived at Scott's place,everyone was amazed of how big his apartment was and how could he affort it but they didn't questioned.

The night was full of awfull songs,everyone singed except Scott who wasn't going to.

"Please Scott! Even I singed! Plea~se!" Wendy begged him,he siged and agreed to ONE song.

He wanted to look at the playlist but Owen has faster and the song was already selected. Scott looked at what song was. ''Fucked idiot..!'' he said in his bear,the song was I Don't Wanna Miss a Thing by Aerosmith,Scott gived a killing look at Owen who was laughing.

Again he signed and took a sit on the chair with his back at the lyrics screen and waited fot the melody to start.

The song began and Scott started singing( watch?v=Ss0kFN…. Everyone was shocked,except Owen who was smiling,Wendy was just barely keeping herself from crying becase Scott looked at her trough the entire song,he actually got up at the first chorus - it was almost like a real show but it ended fast. At the end of the song all the teenagers got up and applauded him,of course he didn't care he just stood beside Wendy like nothing happend but unfurtunatelly they all started questioning him

"THAT WAS AWESOME! Scott were did you learn to sing like that?!" Tambry asked him excited

"He didn't learn,his a natural..." Owen answeared

"No way dude! Really?" Lee and Nate said in unison

"Yeah..I didn't sing in ages and I tought it wouldn'y sound good but it was ok." Scott admided

"OK? Dude,you are insane! Now I really won't leave you to any other girls..." Wendy dragged him closer into a deep kiss

"Heh,glad to hear that because I won't leave you to another boy either..." he kissed her back into another sweet kiss

The gang started to cheer them,they were all glad that Scott was so in love with Wendy and that he couldn't hurt her,well everyone except Robbie who was cursing his enemy in his mind. When the two teens broke the kiss Scott looked angry at Robbie who was actually a little surprise 'Nah,vampires can't read minds.."

Tambry saw the fight that was going to happend and broke the atmosphere "Guys I have an idea! Why don't we hear how you two got togheter?"

Wendy and Scott turned red,they knew that if they told them it would be akward,especially with Owen and Robbie here.

"Well...it was after the hauted house from the forest incident..." Scott said looking at the ceiling

"Yeah...Guess a guy that saves you kinda steals your heart..." Wendy continued emberased,it wasn't the truth and Tambry knew. Wendy liked Scott from the first day she saw him.

"And that a helpless girl is kinda iresistible..." Scott said smiling,again not the truth and this time Owen knew it,he had falled for her the moment she saw her.

"Liers.." Tambry and Owen said in unison wich made them blush and look away

"Tell the truth both of you."

"Tambry is right,come on man how did you two really start having feelings for eachother?" Lee asked

Wendy sighed "Well,it was..the first time I saw him..." she turned bright red,not capable to look at Scott who was also turning a little red

"Love at first sight..." the boy aproved. Wendy turned to him,she was smiling like an idiot and so did Scott. She lended agains him body looking at the ceiling

"What's wrong?" he asked

"Just that sometimes I thinks this is a dream and I would wake up and...you wouldn't even exist..."

The boy smiled and let Wendy fall on the couch,his face was inches apart from her,she blushed "W-What are you doing?!"

"If you really think this is a dream..." he got closer to her and whispered just enough for Robbir to hear "..can I take you right here,right now?"

Wendy's eyes were wide opened,for a week she had used all her tricks to make him want this and he just,just said it so calm,in a public place,with her friends and ex there! She was angry and glad but for some reason Scott's cool aura falled into a akward and emberased one,he realised what he just said,Wendy laughed a little in silence and kissed him

"If you really want to,why don't we go to a privat place?" she whispered to him,she had one of her puppy look that usually Scott couldn't say no to

"Not a chance babe,not a single chance..." he said smirking and kissing her again

The puppy look turned into a dissapoined-angry face,she crossed her arms but Scott wasn't moved by her,he smiled at her and kissed her forehead. The others were looking at them from the begining,they didn't hear their conversation - Tambry did because she was close to Wendy - but the act between them was leaving their mouths into a "O..."

Scott looked up at them with his intimidating look "What?"

"Book a room if you want to do it..." Robbie said

The smile on both Scott's and Wendy's face dissapeared,Scott stod up and glared at Robbie who did the same thing. Wendy tried to stop him but he didn't,Robbie got between him and Wendy enought already and his nerves was at their limit.

"Wanna fight city boy?" Robbie asked playing it 'cool'

"Bugs should fight with wolves,you know...especially because wolves always get revenge..." red then white then yellow started to take the place of his black right eye as he stared at his enemy. Wendy grew scared,she saw his eyes when he let his powers free before but his eyes were red like any other vampire so why white and then yellow?

"Calling yourself a wolf,you must really like wildness. Did the cave you came from had internet?" Robbie joked around

In a mere second Robbie was holded in the air by Scott,his eyes were completely yellow "Mere vampires shouldn't take on pure bloods,you don't even know how the rangs are settled.." he said leting him go

"Like you know! How would someone who was just turned could know more than me!" Robbie shouted

"Fighting is no good." a very feminine voice said.

They jumped when the unknown woman just appeared in the door,she was tall and skinny with very long white beautiful hair and blue eyes. Nate,Lee and Thompson were drolling while staring at her,Tambry and Wendy had a bad feeling about her. Scott didn't turned he just sighed loudly in a very angry tone

The woman laughed at the boy reaction and in a mere second she was by his side he was still turned,not facing the unknown woman. Wendy looked at her angrily when she emberaced Scott's arm she could see that Scott didn't looked at her but she was still jealous.

"You wasn't so short-tempered,what got into you?" the mysterious girl asked looking at the boy

"Even I have my limits,and you know that I can't stand people who hurt the one I love. Especially bugs." he said still glazing at Robbie "So what does the vamp queen what from me?"

Robbies eyes grew wide open "Vamp queen? How the fuck does someone like you know someone liker her?!" he panicked

Scott smiled and so did the woman "Attacking the high rangs is a very bad thing,it's punished with death. And I doubt that Scott will have something to say about it..." the woman smirked

"Take it easy,I take care of my own problems. So do you need something or you just came to visit this old pal?"

"Just so visit you,and to finally meet Robbie,I heard you are quite the problem for Scott." she said smiling at Robbie "But Scott can take care of you. And you take care,I don't want to save your ass again,understood?"

"Yeah,yeah..." he said at her as she just vanished

Robbie got up and left in a hurry,the others stayed a little more but also went home because they were tired,slowly Scott and Wendy were left alone in his house so they decided to watch TV.

Wendy sat on Scott's lamp,he had one feet on the couch so she could stay confortable and the other one was on the table. Wendy brought some beer and they started to trink.

"Hey..." Wendy began looking at the ceiling

"Mmm?"

"It's starnge to be alone with you in your apartament... But it's great that we have time only for us..." she said leaning into him more

"Yeah,but you should get going it's betting late and I don't want Robbie to show up and do something to you.." he said kissing her,she could see he was sad.

She looked around,it was a big apartament for only him and the rent should be also very big 'It must be lonelly sometimes...' she tought for some second

"Nah,think I can stay with you?"

Scott almost droped the beer in his hand when he heard what she just said,he looked at him questioning.

"What? Too much?" she teased him

"Wendy... You know how...IT can become,I don't want to hurt you.." he said looking down

"Then,let's wait a little longer... But can't I just sleep next to you? I mean...well..." she blushed and Scott was a little confused,there was something wrong with Wendy

"I don't want to go home tonight..." she finally whispered

"Why's that? Did you fight with your dad or brothers?" he kissed her and tighed the hugg

"No...My mom is coming around and I don't want to see her,I can't stand her! So please just let me sleep on the couch.." she said looking at him,she was about to cry

Scott couldn't stand to see Wendy like this,it was too paintfull for him. He hugged ger tightly and kissed her forehead,she cried on his shoulder for about an hour but slowly she recovered the smile on her face and kissed the boy.

"Of course you can stay here,but under no circumstances you will ever sleep on the couch."

"Then were would I sleep?" she was confused this time. Scott leaned so their foreheads could touch and smiled

"With me,of course. You are my girlfriend after all..." he laughed a little thinking at how she would react but it didn't happend,she just pulled him into a deep,long kiss that slowly turned into a make out... Scott pulled away and looked down at the girl(he somehow got on top of her and his hand was under her T-shirt),her shirt was on the floor just like his hoodie,she was breathing heavily and totally helpless. He was looking at her with a desperatelly need just like she was looking at him,she grabbed his T-shirt and dragged him closer,his hand was still under her T-shirt,their faces was inched apart.

"Guess the waiting part can't really wait..." she said after she gaved him another long kiss

"Are you sure?" he was afraid that what happened that morning could happend again,he almost killed her and he don't want that to ever happend again

"Never been more sure about something in my whole life Scott,I'm ready. And if you do hurt me we can just say it was an accident..." she smirked

"Funny..."


	6. First look into the future

A tipical morning for the young Scott Pines who was sleepy and a litle drunk but after another crazy wild parties that Nate and Lee organizated every week,no one could complain about his mood. Every party ended the same way for Scott - a sweet night with a totally drunk Wendy,but this time was different,yes Wendy was beside him but another girl was with him,a girl he didn't recognize but had a way too familiar aura around her. He looked at her studying her face, Scott was concerned about this but it faded away after he looked at Wendy and see that she was fully dressed,he stared at her too lost in his imagination to even observe that she was awake.

"Morning sheep...What'cha you staring at?"

"Morning Wendy. I was just wondering what happened last night..."

"Why's that? I mean isn't it kinda obiouslly tht we'- " Scott made a sign to her so she could look down. To her surprise she was fully dressed just like him but another thing was more surprising,what was another girl doing in Scott's bed? She looked angrily at the teen.

"I swear nothing happened! She's fully dressed how could I do anything? Besides she seems familiar..." the both teens looked questioning at the girl for some seconds but them gone back to their usual morning make out

"Huh?It's morning already?EKKKK!You two are kissing!"

Both teen froze in place and look at the girl too surprise and scare to say anything.

"Mabel?Is that you?" they both said in unison

"Yep,who else?" she asked as she got up to be surprised "Whoa! The floor always was so far?"

"Mabel...you look kinda,older..?Just what happened at that party!" Wendy yelled as she finded her way to the kitchen

"Hey what are you doing?You can't just walk around in my house like you own it or something!" Scott followed Wendy in the kitchen where she was making coffe,Mabel went after them shortly enought and take a seat at the table

"I don't own the house but.." Wendy turned to Scott and give him a peak on the lips "I do kinda own the owner of the house" she continued smirking

"I...can't really complain about that...I hate you because I can't talk you back..."

"Risks of the duty...Now let's go find Dipper and get this thing puzzeled out"

After the three teen finded went to the Mystery Shack Scott and Dipper began to deduct the posible causes of their suddent transforation from 12 years old to 16 overnight.

"Anyway,it doesn't matter how you changed. I mean come on Dipper you always wanted to be a teen! Make the most of it you two! But no vampires Mabel."

"Oh come on brother!"

"Scott how can you not be worried?"

"Oh Wendy..you know I'm not someone to worry about things like it,what happends as it doesn't change the fate of the universe it doesn't bother me..Plus both of them look awesome!"

Wendy approved,both Dipper and Mabel looked so different. Dipper was almost as tall as Scott,his hair was a litle longer and the style his hair stayed into had changed,normally it would cover his forehead and his birthmark but not now,his birthmark was gone and surprisingly,Dipper began to look more like his brother and that maked him hotter and attractive even if his clothes were a litle too pre-teen. Mabel was also taller and much more prettier.

"You know..maybe this idea can't be that bad after all..." said Wendy as she smirked at her boyfriend with a devilish look

'She has an idea...Man this can't be good!' Scott thought as he kissed her and smiled at his not so litle brother and sister


	7. Instincts

Since last week Scott's litle pre-teen twin brothers weren't soo pre-teen anymore. His litle brother had now become almost as tall as him and just as attractive and wanted by the Gravity Falls's girls. His litle sister also began to be chased around by boys,yeah he couldn't say she wasn't very beautiful but the fact that boys chased his sweet litle sister around made him soo angry that he couldn't stay focus even when he was with Wendy.

"Scott! Planet to Scott? Are you there pal?" Nate was waving in front of Scott's arm as Mabel,Dipper and Wendy were looking concerned at him

"Huh? What's up dude? Did I miss something?"

"Duh,did you forgot that we are playing truth or dare? It's Nate's turn to ask you so wake up. What's up with you? Scott you haven't been yourself.." Wendy was scared,scared of him beging down again. She couldn't see him like that again,one time was enought for her to realise that Scott was more easy to break that anyone ever thought.

"I'm perfectly fine...Dudes come on you know me,I don't break that easily. Wendy...I'm ok,yeah I got attacked and I ended up with a cool tattoo on my right shoulder...big deal. I'm fine,really." Scott got up and went to kiss his girlfriend "Now Nate how about we continue this game?" he said before kissing her again and return to his seat.

"Totally dude! Truth or dare?"

"Totally...truth!"

"Ok man I dare you to...wait what?! Truth? Come on man..."

"Sorry dude but I'm pretty tired and my imagination made it to a perverted level." Scott smirked

"Fine... Is it true that..you want to take Wendy in your room and get to action? Sorry couldn't think about anything else...wait...I should've ask you about how you get that scar!"

"Sorry dude you already asked something and yeah,as a matter of fact I REALLY want to steal Wendy for some..minutes.."

"Scott! Keep your perverted mind to yourself...and for when we are alone.."

"Got it babe... now hit that bottle again and let's continue before the moon is up and wolves began to howl and I get a wish to break someones neck..." the others stared at him "Joking guys...chill out. So who ask who?" as the bottle stoped Wendy began to smile

"Nate,truth or dare?"

"Why are you still asking Wendy,of course dare!"

"I dare you to go with Mabel,me and Scott on a double date.."

"What?!" both Nate and Mabel yelled at unison as they blused furiously and looked away from eachother.

The game ended fast aftr that. Dipper got a phone call from Tambry and dissapeared,Mabel and Nate where watching a stupid movie and I dragged Wendy back into my old room to talk with her,well atleast that was my plane but as we made in to the first floor Wendy started to make out and of course I woulnd't say no to much a oblious challange.

The door was almost broken when we got in my room and almost when I slam that damn door hoping it would brake tonight. I was to distracted in my own thoughts and for a second I felt something new,other than the usual lust,his wishes and his vampire instincts. A wierd primary instinct that I didn't have until that moment and that I didn't recognize until the second it was just before too late. I stared at Wendy easily panicked,my mind went blank,the only thinks I remember from that moment was a small howl and Wendy who grabed my arm so hard I think he could brake it.

I woke up twenty minutes later to find Wendy crying in silence over me. My head hurted like hell and,other than my right arm,my body would move. Wendy was shaking very hard and there was blood on her shirt and judjing from the amout of blood the wood she had was kinda deep. I searched every energy I had left in my body so I could speak and move my hand on her head,she looked up with her eyes full of tears.

"Nee... Gwen,have you always looked so fucking cute?"

"How can you joke around like that?! You..you..YOU WHERE ABOUT TO DIE!"

"I'm not the one that has blood on his shirt. Wendy...did I do that to you?" now I was the one shakeing,how could've I do something like that?! The guilt in her eyes confused me

"Scott...you lost control over your vampire side and scratched my arm a litle but that's all. You regained your control just in time so it's ok." she teared up agian,damn...

I got up and kissed her,slowly pushing her onto the cold floor. After we break apart she was calm again,we just layed there looking at the ceiling for hours. I couldn't find my pace,a mating instinct is not normal for a vampire and the scratching,way too off the book. Something was wrong and I knew it but telling Wendy will only make things worse,I never admited it before but...I was so scared at that time

"Hey Scott...Will you be alright?"

"I..." she was afraid too,afraid for the worse. I took some seconds to think and then I turned to face her "Will you be there for me no matter what..?"

"Of course. Scott I know you better than your family,I know you are scared of..finding out that something might be wrong and we might be needed to give up on somet things but even if I will need to go with you over my dad's word...I would do it withouth thinking,I love you dork." we both smiled and laughed for the next hours untill Wendy fell asleep.

As I looked at her I realized what a fool I was. I gave her a quick kiss on her foredead and took her in my arms and just fell asleep.


End file.
